Quatre Saisons
by Evangelysta
Summary: Dans une dictature homophobe et autarcique, Fye, un étranger, attend dans un chêne rouge, dans un parc. Kurogane arrive, ils vont vers un étang. Voici la base de 4 textes racontant une histoire complète, sur 4 saisons, avec 4 ambiances différentes.


**Voilà! Enfin fini cet exercice ma foi très intéressant. J'ai vraiment aimé, merci Na-chan. Bon, j'ai bien trimé dessus et j'espère que tu trouveras que je n'ai pas trop modifié le scénario. J'ai vraiment essayé de rajouter le moins de choses possible. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le sujet, voilà: **

_" D'abord, une petite description :_

_La scène se passe dans un parc._

_Fye est assis sur une branche, dans un arbre._

_Kurogane marche dans l'allée au-dessous de l'arbre._

_Fye l'attend._

_Kurogane fait mine de passer sous la branche, puis s'arrête et dit : « Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué. »_

_Fye rigole et saute à terre._

_Ils marchent un moment ensemble dans l'allée, sans rien dire, puis s'arrêtent au bord d'un étang._

_Ils vont s'asseoir au bord de l'eau et regardent deux cygnes en train de se promener. Fye prend une branchette par terre et écrit le nom de Kurogane dans le sable qui est sur le bord de l'étang._

_Fye : « Kurogane… »_

_Kuro le regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien._

_Fye : « C'est un endroit très romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_Kuro : « C'est vrai que c'est beau. »_

_Fye : « C'est vraiment parfait. »_

_Fye se laisse tomber en arrière et s'allonge sur le dos. Il ferme les yeux._

_Kuro le regarde, ne dit rien, puis s'allonge à son tour._

_Voilà, j'ai essayé de choisir une scène « facilement » adaptable, et deux personnages que nous connaissons bien pour que notre attention soit focalisée sur une seule chose, le thème de l'exercice proposé, à savoir : réécrire cette scène plusieurs fois, sans changer les dialogues ni les actions réalisées, mais en tentant, à chaque fois, de faire ressentir une ambiance différente." _

**Merci à Riri qui m'a bien soutenue pour ces textes. Je me suis rajouté deux contraintes: lier les quatre textes, en faire un mar saison et par moment de la journée (aube, jour, crépuscule, nuit). **

**Pour le commentaires, etc, c'est toujours en bas au centre, ne vous gênez pas!**

* * *

**1. _Automne : Une aube d'espoir_**

Il y avait une ombre étrange parmi celles du vieux chêne. L'ombre d'un homme qui attendait, accroupi sur l'une des plus hautes branches. Jamais les arbres de ce parc, pour le moment désert, n'avaient eut dans leurs ramures pareil individu : le jeune homme était grand. Cela en soit était déjà assez rare, car bien souvent seuls les enfants s'amusaient à se percher au milieu des feuilles. Et personne ne 's'amusait' à quoi que ce soit quand le soleil ne faisait que laisser deviner ses lueurs ambrées. De plus, il était blond, très blond, et ses cheveux, malgré l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, ressemblaient à la promesse de l'aube naissante et capturaient déjà l'or du petit jour. Enfin, outre sa peau blanche, diaphane, il avait les yeux bleus. Pas d'un bleu sombre, ou grisé, non, de magnifiques orbes azuréens qui pétillaient dans son visage aux traits si fins et harmonieux. C'était un étranger. Et le fait qu'il soit là, libre, souriant, calme, beau, en bonne santé était un exploit : car dans ce pays il ne faisait pas bon d'être un tant soit peu différent des autres. Mais en ce moment, rien n'aurait pu déranger le jeune homme, qui attendait simplement qu'un nouveau jour se lève et apporte, peut-être, un peu de sagesse ou d'espoir à ce monde.

Le jeune homme avait un bon équilibre, et malgré la précarité de sa situation, il tenait, serré contre sa chemine ivoire aux fines rayures blanches, un sac de cours en cuir usé. Il semblait vraiment tenir à cette sacoche, car il ne cessait d'en caresser le cuir défraîchit. C'était vrai qu'il sentait bon ce cartable, il avait l'odeur de la vie, un peu amère mais envoûtante. Sur les épaules fines du jeune homme reposait un pull aux mailles serrées aussi blanc que la neige, et qui devait être moulant ; une écharpe rouille, seule touche de couleur de sa tenue, venait rehausser l'éclat de son teint et la pureté de son regard.

L'automne aux mille couleurs déployait son arc-en-ciel de teintes jaunes, rouges et brunes qui formaient un agréable contraste avec l'herbe verte. Des passants commençaient à affluer par les chemins les plus fréquentés, mais le jeune homme blond ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était loin de l'agitation, et quand bien même, ces gens ne regardaient jamais au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors il pouvait rester où il était et tranquillement admirer les beautés de la nature. Même si c'était là une nature soumise et artificielle, elle gardait au fond d'elle-même, dans son aura que ses yeux de mage décelait sans problème, cette lueur sauvage. Il se laissait aller à cette douce torpeur, confiant, quand soudain quelque chose se déplaça sur sa droite. Il se redressa et monta sur la branche supérieure ; il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Confiant en son habileté pour la discrétion et en l'abri que lui offrait le bel arbre aux feuilles rougissantes, il attendit, curieux.

xxx

Kurogane était épuisé. La nuit avait été longue, et son travail de garde du corps du premier ministre ne lui permettait pas la moindre seconde d'inattention. Enfin, garde du corps était un bien grand mot, quand l'homme le traitait davantage comme un majordome –et encore, quand il était de bonne humeur- que comme un homme capable de lui sauver la vie. C'était pourtant ce qu'était le kendoka. Champion en sa discipline, il avait reçu cette offre non déclinable de poste l'an dernier, et depuis il jouait aux larbins. Il aurait aimé les envoyer paître, ces despotes égoïstes, mais le moindre refus d'une proposition officielle était acte de sédition, et Kurogane ne souhaitait pas perdre la vie aussi bêtement.

Pour Kurogane, ce jour là était un jour comme les autres. Il traversait le parc, par ses petits sentiers pour éviter les passants, à l'aube, pour enfin aller prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Le garde du corps n'était pas un homme loquace, et il était plutôt associable. Mais cette marche matinale, ce rituel, était pour lui comme une fontaine de jouvence. Le parc de l'est était le plus beau de la ville, et le plus vieux. Les chemins dérobés sous les grands arbres à la force centenaire, le calme de l'étang en contrebas de la colline, et la chute des feuilles aux formes et couleurs multiples étaient un spectacle que le bretteur appréciait, et qui réchauffait son cœur quand tout dans cette contrée semblait s'acharner à détruire ce qu'il y avait d'humanité en chacun. Mentalement, Kurogane sourit. A moins que le gouvernement ne décide de raser toute trace de verdure, ils ne réduiront jamais les hommes à l'état de machines. Il y en aurait toujours un pour s'émerveiller, douter, et s'élever contre eux ; lui, peut-être ? Tout n'était qu'une question de temps, comme toujours.

Il approchait de son endroit favori, un vieux chêne rouge, qui aurait, selon la légende, le don de protéger la ville des mauvais esprits. Et, en fils de prêtresse, Kurogane savait bien que cet arbre était effectivement puissant. De la puissance calme et sereine de la terre, du pouvoir juste et bienveillant qu'on ne trouve qu'à l'état naturel. Alors qu'il s'engageait sous les branches, il se figea. Quelqu'un l'observait, depuis la cime.

« Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué », murmura-t-il de sa voix de ténor, sans lever les yeux.

Un rire cristallin retentit, empli d'une joie moqueuse et enfantine. Ce n'était pourtant pas la voix d'un gamin, et Kurogane, intrigué, regarda vers le ciel pour voir un jeune homme sauter à terre à côté de lui. Le garde du corps, s'il avait été plus expressif, aurait ouvert des yeux ronds et serrait resté de longues minutes à gober les mouches devant l'apparition d'un jeune éphèbe blond aux yeux bleus; d'un étranger, alors qu'il était si difficile d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une carte de séjour d'un mois. Il resta à fixer le jeune homme, un étudiant très probablement, qui lui-même l'observait avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Il était vrai que, bien qu'autochtone, Kurogane ne rentrait pas vraiment dans la norme. Il était encore plus grand que l'étranger, avait une carrure impressionnante, et les traits durs et mâles de son visage renforçaient l'éclat de ses iris incandescents. Il était, de part son métier, tout de noir vêtu, et son sous-pull moulant laissait sans problème deviner la perfection de sa musculature entre les pans de son long manteau resté ouvert. Un katana pendait à sa ceinture, et un révolver –au cas où- était fermement arrimé à sa cuisse droite.

Kurogane grogna, ce n'était qu'un étudiant. Il n'était pas dangereux le moins du monde, au premier regard du moins, car le brun devina très vite la puissance contenue d'une magie qui pourrait être violente. Mais, si ce n'était qu'un étudiant, se répéta Kurogane, pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher les yeux de la beauté délicate de son visage confiant et curieux ? Il finit, cependant, à imposer à ses jambes de contourner l'importun qui avait troublé la paix de ses pensées et à reprendre le chemin de son studio.

xxx

Fye, tel était le nom de l'étudiant étranger. Il ne dit rien à la réflexion de l'homme brun. Son regard le faisait fondre sur place et, s'il prenait grand soin de cacher son trouble derrière une expression d'intérêt joyeux et cordial, il n'en demeurait pas moins profondément troublé par la vitesse à laquelle son cœur était en train de battre. Il ne ferait pas à l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui l'affront de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais c'était tellement inattendu qu'il ne pouvait que rester figé, à essayer de se noyer dans ses yeux de lave incandescente, en silence. Jamais il n'avait cru à l'amour réel, passionné, et destructeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui tomberait dessus sous la forme d'un homme, déjà, et en plus de manière aussi soudaine. Un coup de foudre…. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à la foudre, mais plutôt un brasier infernal et terriblement attirant. Un suave appel au pêché.

Le cœur de Fye se serra si fort quand l'homme en noir le contourna pour poursuivre sa route qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. L'autre ne disait rien, il ne semblait pas très bavard. Fye n'avait lui-même pas prononcé un mot, ce qui, pour quelqu'un qui l'aurait connu, aurait été comme un panneau lumineux indicateur des tourments sentimentaux que son âme en peine rencontrait. Le regard scrutateur de Fye identifia rapidement la profession du bel inconnu, de même que son identité. Il était trop renommé comme kendoka pour que l'intelligence acérée du blond ne parvienne pas aux bonnes conclusions. Le célèbre Kurogane, qui après avoir remporté avec brio le plus grand championnat de kendo devînt garde du corps d'un des plus éminents personnages de ce pays. Un soi-disant exemple pour la patrie. Fye plaignit le bretteur, se disant qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait choisit de faire cela de sa vie. La célébrité… toute médaille avait son revers. Il en savait quelque chose.

Kurogane l'avait dépassé, et Fye contemplait avec ravissement son aura sombre et chaleureuse, pleine de confiance et de force. Il pressa le pas, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il voulait le toucher, mais n'osait pas. Ils arrivaient vers l'étang quand un groupe d'enfants amenèrent juste sous leurs nez leurs rires innocents et leur gaité, tandis que l'aube balayait de ses rayons d'ambre le paysage automnal. Fye regarda Kurogane, et lui sourit, puis ayant capté son regard et son attention, il le précéda jusqu'à la rive, où les fleurs fanées de l'été torride avaient été coupées. Il faisait délicieusement bon. Sur l'étendue calme et sereine des cygnes prenaient leur premier bain de la journée. Fye sentit Kurogane s'installer à ses côtés ; ainsi il avait accepté son invitation muette. Il fallait bien avouer que Fye maîtrisait encore mal la langue du pays : après tout, il venait d'arriver. Son regard se porta sur un cygne noir, puis, glissant sur l'autre rive, sur un couple s'enlaçant tendrement avant de se séparer pour la journée. Il prit un bâton et écrivit le nom du brun dans le sable. Les lettres dénotaient dans ce décor, mais il ne savait pas encore écrire correctement avec les signes complexes de la langue du garde du corps.

« Kurogane, » dit-il avec une certaine hésitation, mais la voix pleine de douceur. Une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues, et son regard céruléen se posa, confiant, sur le visage de son compagnon.

Kurogane avait tourné la tête à son nom, et son regard hésitant rencontra celui du blond. Il ne bougea pas, puis acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur autre chose, si possible, que sur le jeune étudiant qui remuait en lui des émotions non seulement inconnues, mais assez terrifiantes de part leur violence. Il ferait mieux de partir, se dit-il. Mais cette fois, son corps si discipliné refusa d'obéir à l'injonction de son cerveau, et ses désirs, quoique jugulés, prirent le contrôle de la situation.

Le blond avait reporté ses réflexions sur le couple, qui, la mort dans l'âme, se séparait, et dont chaque protagoniste prenait d'un pas rapide un chemin différent.

« Cet endroit est très romantique, tu ne trouves pas? ? » demanda Fye d'une voix distraite.

« C'est vrai que c'est beau, » approuva Kurogane, en évitant délibérément de le regarder.

« C'est vraiment parfait, » renchérit Fye, avec un sourire amusé devant l'ironie de la situation pour un être comme lui.

Il s'allongea, décidant que de toutes manières, le premier cours était d'un ennui incommensurable et que, de toutes manières, rien au monde ne valait la peine qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner du brun. Celui-ci l'imita, et ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, laissant le soleil timide caresser leurs peaux tandis qu'ils éprouvaient pour la première fois de leurs vies le sens du mot osmose.

* * *

**_2. Hiver : Une belle journée_**

Fye était perché dans son arbre, et, comme il était de coutume depuis quelques mois déjà, il attendait Kurogane. Aujourd'hui le brun lui avait promis qu'ils prendraient leur repas ensemble. Fye soupira d'aise et s'étira comme un chat, offrant un peu mieux son visage aux ardents rayons du soleil hivernal. Leur relation avait évolué de manière plus rapide que ce à quoi Fye ne s'était attendu. Il avait vite pris l'habitude de suivre et d'embêter le brun quand il rentrait chez lui, le matin, et puis, un soir où Kurogane ne travaillait pas, le blond l'avait invité à dîner. Il avait préparé de la nourriture typiquement européenne, et cela avait plu au garde du corps. Ils s'étaient installés sur la canapé pour regarder un film, et, Fye ne se souvenait plus exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras du beau brun. Lèvres offertes, il avait attendu ce qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à venir, et depuis ils se cachaient pour pouvoir s'aimer. Mais ce secret ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait pourvoir se dire qu'il ne partageait Kurogane avec personne d'autre. C'était son amant, son secret, son bonheur, sa vie.

La silhouette du garde du corps se découpait sur le paysage blanc, d'une grâce masculine, pleine de puissance et d'assurance. Fye le regarda avancer vers lui, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il y avait maintenant une sorte de rituel entre eux. Le visage du brun, comme toujours, était fermé, et on ne pouvait rien deviner de ses pensées. Mais Fye ressentait son plaisir de venir ici, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas publiquement. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il chérissait comme lui le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Alors ils pouvaient bien jouer un rôle tous les deux, leurs cœurs respectifs savaient où se trouvait la vérité. C'était bien le principal. Ils jouaient au monde leur comédie, agissant par de faux mensonges, pour mieux se protéger mutuellement. Enfin, à y regarder de plus près, maintenant que le garde du corps approchait, Fye se dit qu'il avait quand même l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Son ministre lui avait probablement encore fait passer une nuit infernale, ou quelque nouvelle réforme se tramait au loin. Fye attendit, avec un grand sourire, qu'il arrive sous sa branche et qu'il lui demande enfin : « Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ». Le blond rit aux éclats, de sa voix légère comme un souffle d'air, mélodieuse comme du cristal. Comme le premier jour. Moins l'ironie et la curiosité. Non, cette fois, il était juste heureux de pouvoir passer deux heures avec l'homme qui était devenu toute sa vie.

Kurogane arriva sous l'arbre, morose. Il venait de passer la semaine la plus infernale qui soit, et, avec une pointe de masochisme, il venait encore déjeuner avec son amant qui ne cesserait certainement pas ses gamineries. Et les surnoms. Et les jeux de mots tellement pitoyables que même un enfant de deux ans ferait mieux. Et son sourire radieux. Ses lèvres tendres qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre puisqu'ils seraient dans un endroit public. Kurogane imaginait déjà ses cheveux, si blonds, voler sous la brise fraiche de décembre, se moirant d'or et d'argent. Kurogane se dit que Fye était à sa place dans ce décor irréel, entièrement blanc de neige, avec l'étang gelé. Arrivé sous l'arbre, il soupira et posa sa question rituelle. Le rire qui s'ensuivit était pour lui la plus belle mélodie du monde. Fye devait être un très bon chanteur, car il avait une voix magique. Enfin, c'était aussi, et surtout, un très bon comédien. Et un être juste irrésistible. Un homme sans conteste, qui pourtant savait illuminer sa vie morose de ses gamineries, comme en ce moment, alors qu'ils descendaient vers l'étang, devenu patinoire, sans se presser, en silence.

La neige craquait sous leurs pas, la poudreuse des bas-côtés du chemin les narguant de sa blancheur douce et immaculée. Mais pas pour longtemps. Fye de déplaça un peu, puis ralentit à peine le pas. Kurogane, bien sûr, remarqua ce changement et se retourna, pour se prendre une décharge de neige fine dans le visage accompagnée du rire moqueur de son crétin d'amant. Il lui aurait bien fait payer, là, de suite, mais il y avait des enfants en train de faire un bonhomme de neige et il ne voulait pas les choquer en étranglant un blondinet sous leur nez. D'autant plus qu'ils le regardaient comme s'il était un extra-terrestre ou une apparition divine, allez savoir ce qui se tramait sous leurs petits bonnets aux couleurs vives ; et bientôt ils abandonnaient le bonhomme de neige pour lui demander de jouer avec eux. L'étudiant regarda Kurogane, lui fit un sourire radieux, puis lui lança son cartable et le bentô qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Ils jouèrent un moment, puis les mamans rappelèrent leur joyeuse progéniture, en s'excusant auprès de Fye du dérangement. Les formalités distribuées, le kendoka récupéra son blondinet, lui rendit et le cartable et le bentô –il n'allait pas jouer les larbins pour lui aussi, non mais !- et ils finirent leur descente vers la rive.

Des adolescents profitaient de leur pause de midi pour s'adonner aux joies du patinage. Kurogane n'avait jamais su tenir sur ce genre de choses : il n'y a aucun équilibre possible sur une lame d'à peine un demi-centimètre de large. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment un être gracieux. Par contre il se dit que Fye devait être un très bon patineur. Il le regarda s'installer à 'leur' place, sur la rive, dans un endroit où poussaient habituellement des glaïeuls, observant les jeunes. Une petite rousse et son copain, un gamin brun que Kurogane connaissait pour lui avoir enseigné le Kendo, faisaient sensation. Non loin d'eux, les cygnes qui habituellement glissaient sur l'onde calme se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Il y aurait des petits au printemps.

Fye regardait partout autour de lui, se laissant combler du simple instant présent, du bonheur de cette journée ordinaire, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui s'aimaient, riaient, s'amusaient, ou même pleuraient ensemble. Il se sentait idiot de penser ça, mais là, tout de suite, il se laissait juste porter par le bonheur de vivre. Les cygnes se tenaient à l'écart de ce tintamarre. Fye aimait bien le cygne noir, qui n'était pas sauvage avec lui et venait parfois chercher un morceau de pain dans le creux de sa main. Il l'avait, en secret, baptisé Kuro. Il ne doutait pas que, si par malheur, son amant au caractère doux et aimable l'apprenait, il passerait un quart d'heure mémorable.

Puis, par instinct plus qu'autre chose, il saisit le bâtonnet qui ne quittait jamais cet endroit, et écrivit, sous le regard attentif de son professeur de kanji, les caractères du nom de Kurogane. Il sourit, et regarda son amant qui hochait la tête, approuvant ses mouvements et ses traits devenus précis.

« Kurogane. »

Fye sourit de plus belle, mettant autant qu'il le pouvait dans cette expression, dans ses yeux, tout l'amour et toute la joie qu'il ressentait en présence du brun. Kurogane l'observa sans rien dire. Son cœur, devant ce visage simplement heureux, confiant, et plein d'amour, venait de manquer un battement. Il se sentit rougir comme un adolescent. Ce qui tira à Fye un tout petit rire moqueur. Puis celui-ci, tout en ouvrant leur pique-nique, continua :

« Cet endroit est très romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? » Un flot de souvenirs envahit le garde du corps à cette phrase. Fye avait vraiment une mémoire étonnante. Il répondit, amusé.

« C'est vrai que c'est beau, » et prit la première bouchée d'un sandwich préparé avec talent et attention, et qui était juste délicieux. Puis il se dit qu'il n'y avait que Fye pour choisir de manger dehors, assis dans la neige, par un froid aussi glacial, quand il y avait plein de petits restaurants chauds et accueillants à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Décidément ce blondinet ne faisait rien dans les règles, et la logique lui était complètement inconnue. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement sa logique étrangère qui faisait de lui un être atypique. Leurs longs manteaux les protégeaient du froid, et Fye leur servit du thé brûlant. Le choc thermique réveilla la circulation sanguine des mains de Kurogane.

Après avoir rangé le bentô, Fye finit par répondre, tranquillement, en s'étendant dans la neige : « c'est vraiment parfait. »

Kurogane prit le temps de détailler son corps mince qui semblait à présent appartenir au décor du lieu. Puis, fatigué, mais détendu, il imita le blond et décida de prendre un peu de repos en cette belle journée d'hiver, isolé du froid par ses chauds vêtements. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux.

* * *

**_3. Printemps : Le crépuscule des ombres_**

Tout n'était que luxe, calme, et volupté dans le parc à cette heure où le jour cédait place aux ombres mouvantes de la nuit. Luxe, des fleurs et des arbres qui offraient leurs parures au monde. Calme, car seuls les fous ou la milice s'aventuraient dehors quand le couvre feu était sonné. Volupté, de l'atmosphère lourde de fragrances et de sons étouffés dans l'air lourd de cette trop chaude journée de printemps. Déjà de gros nuages amassaient leur violence au dessus du jour palissant timidement, et les couleurs étaient au mauve, au pourpre et au gris sombre. L'orage serait bientôt là, et il serait brutal pour accompagner ce qui se tramait déjà dans les branches du chêne rouge. Il n'y avait pourtant là qu'un jeune homme, à l'expression indifférente. Son visage était comme un masque de cire. Mais derrière ses paupières clauses, Fye se concentrait. Lui, qui avait juré de ne plus utiliser sa magie, venait de déployer des sorts complexes pour que le monde puisse suivre ce qui devait arriver. Car chacun devait savoir. A l'instant ou _ça_ commencerait, chaque écran de télévision, d'ordinateur, chaque radio retransmettrait ce qui se passerait. Puisqu'il fallait que cela cesse. Et, parce que personne n'a le droit de vivre dans cette atmosphère de mensonges, de violence sournoise, il avait rompu son serment. Parce qu'il aimait un homme, parce qu'il voulait pouvoir vivre avec lui, et le crier sur tous les toits, il avait rompu son serment. Parce qu'il avait finalement découvert qu'il était fort, que sa vie était à lui, et qu'il devait la mener pleinement, et saisir son bonheur à pleines mains, il avait brisé son serment. La magie dégoulinait de son être de manière constante et maîtrisée, ses runes enfermées dans un sort d'invisibilité. Ce serait bientôt l'heure. Il attendait. Il était prêt. Depuis des semaines qu'ils avaient monté ce plan, qui tenait plus de la folie que d'autre chose, il avait appris à vivre avec cette boule dans son ventre. Il ne mangeait presque plus, et l'angoisse, atroce, despotique, avait eu raison des formes encore enfantines qui jadis se dessinaient sur son visage pâle. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté, elle était même encore plus présente dans cet être nouveau, plein de détermination, de passion, de volonté, de peur.

Fye avait peur. De ne pas réussir à soutenir Kurogane dans leur plan, de perdre son amant, des conséquences que ses actes de ce soir pourraient avoir. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, il le savait, et le garde du corps serait bientôt là. Il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle d'air, et l'atmosphère, s'ajoutant à ses propres sentiments, devenait insoutenable. Pourvu que Kurogane vienne vite ! Il ne supportait plus d'attendre là, dans son arbre, sur cette branche, à s'étendre en conjectures toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Car il le savait, il le sentait, depuis des semaines : _ça_ ne se passerait pas exactement comme ils l'avaient planifié. Encore une fois, il se répéta que c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, qu'il fallait que, au moins une fois dans sa vie, il fasse preuve d'un peu de courage. Même si tout cela était insensé. Même si ce n'était que folie. Ils devaient le faire, point. Parce que personne d'autre ne voulait bouger, et qu'eux en avaient le pouvoir, ils libèreraient le pays. A eux deux.

Kurogane s'était habillé à la hâte après avoir pris une douche. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à penser à Fye, qui, il le savait, assis dans ce chêne rouge, préparait leur opération de ce soir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ratent leur cible, pour qu'ils échouent. Depuis des semaines, Kurogane avait, grâce à son travail, réussi à organiser la parfaite conjoncture, qui allait leur permettre de réussir là où les quelques autres fous à avoir essayé avaient échoué. Il enfila ses vêtements de garde du corps, prit sa carte de travail : ainsi, même si la milice l'arrêtait, il pourrait poursuivre son chemin. Et il y avait aussi la satisfaction de savoir qu'_ils_ le reconnaitraient. Il eut un sourire de prédateur, puis, jetant un regard rapide au réveil, se maudit de sa lenteur. Fye devait être en train de se faire du mauvais sang tout seul dans le parc, dans cette atmosphère lugubre.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa la rue qui le séparait des grilles, et, sans perdre de temps, il remonta l'allée vers 'leur' arbre. Il devinait la silhouette de son amant dans les plus hautes branches, et se sentit étrangement rassuré. Il allait bien. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait été étonné quand le blond lui avait soufflé, à demi-mots, qu'ils pouvaient changer l'avenir de ce pays. Et il l'avait été bien plus quand il avait accepté d'user de sa magie, que pour une raison qui restait encore obscure, il avait choisit de ne plus pratiquer même s'il était indéniablement doué. Peut-être était-ce cela qui tendait le kendoka comme la corde d'un arc. Le brun secoua la tête. C'était bien plus simple, il l'aimait, et la peur de le perdre lui tordait les entrailles et le consumait bien plus sûrement que l'appréhension liée à leur coup d'état. Il s'arrêta sous la branche, et, comme convenu puisqu'ils étaient seuls, et que personne ne l'avait suivit, il lui demanda à voix basse :

« Tu pensais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ? »

Fye eut un rire étranglé par le stress, et cela donna la chair de poule au kendoka. Ce rire était tellement contre-nature ! Et, plus que tout ce que Fye aurait pu dire ou faire, c'est ce son si étrange qui lui donna la mesure de la tension du mage. Il se demanda s'il tiendrait le coup, mais, après avoir sauté à terre à côté de lui, Fye planta un regard volontaire dans ses iris rouges. Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur son visage. Kurogane trouva que cela lui donnait une toute autre apparence, et il craignit un moment que leur décision n'ait effacé de la surface de la terre l'homme qu'il aimait. Fye dû s'en apercevoir, car ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, et son regard se fit rassurant. Kurogane hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et prit la direction du lac. Ils n'auraient que quelques secondes pour agir, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de ne pas être fin prêts.

Alors qu'ils descendaient côte à côte le sentier bien connu, la première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le sol. Kurogane leva la tête. Le ciel était anthracite. Fye, lui, ne fit pas un mouvement trahissant qu'il avait remarqué que le temps avait changé. Il était tout à sa magie. Maintenir les sorts et calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas dus à la présence du brun, requéraient toute son attention. Et, de toutes manières, la menace ne venait pas du ciel. Un éclair zébra les nuages, et instantanément un violent coup de tonnerre retentit.

Fye sursauta, et se rapprocha de son amant, enlaçant leurs doigts. Cette ambiance ressemblait trop à celle de la nuit où il avait perdu son frère. Son jumeau. Son visage d'enfant, semblable au sien, trait pour trait, se rappela à sa mémoire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image pleine de souffrance. Ce n'était pas un bon présage. Il valait mieux l'oublier, passer outre. Il ne perdrait pas Kurogane, il ne le permettrait pas. Quel qu'en soit le prix, ils iraient au bout de leur mission secrète. Et Kurogane survivrait, il se le promit. Ils étaient arrivés sur la berge, et, d'une pression sur sa main, Kurogane l'attira à terre près de lui. Ils étaient cachés par les glaïeuls qui fleuriraient cet été, mais avaient une vue parfaite sur une certaine rive de l'étang. La seule qui les intéressât. Les cygnes, le noir et le blanc, avec leurs petits, se hâtaient de rentrer avant la déferlante. Sentaient-ils que leur vision brisait le cœur des deux hommes cachés dans les ombres? Kurogane ne cessait de les fixer, se concentrant sur cette vision pour mieux atteindre cette partie de lui-même profondément enfouie dans son âme. Son cœur. Son espoir. Sa détermination et son courage. Le centre de son pouvoir.

Fye sentit son piège magique attirer son attention, et, soudainement inspiré, il écrivit dans le sable, avec son bâtonnet qu'il gardait caché près d'une pierre grise, les caractères du prénom de son âme sœur. Celui-ci était trop concentré sur autre chose, et ne réagit pas. Fye soupira, tendu.

« Kurogane, » souffla-t-il.

Avec une rapidité étonnante, et facilement imputable à la tension du lieu, le brun posa ses yeux brûlants sur le magicien. Il scruta un moment son visage, interprétant chaque ligne, chaque angle, chaque lueur, pour être sûr d'avoir compris ce qui se tramait. Il acquiesça d'un battement de cils. Un éclair frappa le sol de l'autre côté du lac, les rendant momentanément sourds et aveugles. Le temps était plus torturé que leurs cœurs en lambeaux, et l'orage ajoutait au danger qu'ils encourraient déjà. au point où ils en étaient, cela n'avait pas nécessairement une grande importance. Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux pour recouvrer la vue plus rapidement, mais soulagés que malgré la petite tempête qui avait décidé de s'inviter à la soirée leur gibier se soit montré.

« C'est un endroit très romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Fye, reprenant leur conversation rituelle, alors que son ton en disait bien plus long : Première phase, ok. Il activa la magie, et compléta le sceau. La piège était tendu. Tout serait bientôt fini.

La foudre de nouveau, le bruit assourdissant des cieux en colère.

« C'est vrai que c'est beau, » approuva Kurogane. Il ne changeait pas le dialogue : il était prêt à agir. Son estomac se noua, il eut envie de vomir. Fye tremblait, et était pâle comme un mort.

« C'est vraiment parfait, » conclu Fye. Lui aussi était prêt. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe trempée, et remonta la capuche de son sweet-shirt noir pour cacher sa chevelure blonde. Il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains, et les plaqua au sol, préparé à envoyer la dernière décharge magique qui lancerait l'attaque. Kurogane s'allongea près de lui, sur le ventre, le sabre dégainé bien en main, prêt à bondir sur leurs cibles.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard qui sonnait comme un adieu.

Des silhouettes se découpaient vaguement sur le ciel sans couleur. Le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Le moment était venu de commettre ce triple meurtre. Le moment était venu de changer le futur d'un pays.

* * *

**_4. Été : Rencontre nocturne _**

Il faisait chaud encore, bien que le soleil se soit couché depuis quelques heures, embrasant le firmament de ses feux estivaux. Il était tard, mais le beau temps de cette fin d'été attirait bien du monde dans le parc municipal, qui maintenant n'était plus soumis au couvre-feu. Il fallait avouer que celui-ci était particulièrement bien entretenu, les fleurs déployaient leurs pétales dans une savante harmonie de couleurs, les arbres étaient bien taillés, et l'herbe arrosée quotidiennement restait délicatement verte et tendre quand l'astre du jour grillait sans pitié les pelouses des jardins. Le parc est était toujours le plus grand de la ville, et, sur la petite colline, surplombant l'étang où s'ébattaient dans un joyeux tintamarre canards rieurs et cygnes majestueux, tout avait depuis bien longtemps retrouvé son calme. Tout en haut de la butte, le vieux chêne rouge offrait toujours, dans la journée, un abri fort apprécié des amoureux, et son orgueilleux branchage cachait aux regards indiscrets le petit chemin qui allait sous ses feuilles à l'éclat centenaire.

C'est dans cet arbre, qui était pour lui si symbolique, que Fye avait élu domicile depuis que la lumière du jour avait délaissé cette partie de la terre. Il était nonchalamment appuyé au tronc massif, à califourchon sur l'une des branches principales. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau ivoirine avait un éclat blanc effrayant tandis que ses lèvres se teintaient à peine d'un rose nacré. Le vent chaud ne faisait pas voler ses cheveux d'or pâle, et son ample chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte au col sur sa poitrine, ne laissait pas deviner le moindre mouvement : il était d'une beauté sibylline et irréelle. Fye attendait. Il savait bien qu'_il_ viendrait. _Il_ venait toujours, tous les ans, depuis toutes ces années. _Il _n'avait jamais tiré de trait sur lui, malgré la volonté du blond. Alors ce-dernier s'était résigné, et il _l_'accompagnait dans ce pèlerinage. D'ailleurs, il entendait _son_ pas discret et vif.

Fye essaya de se faire plus petit, de se cacher dans le feuillage, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, avec au fond du cœur l'espoir que Kurogane passerait sa route. Dans les ombres mouvantes, il devinait la silhouette du bretteur. Il était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi fort, et il avait toujours cette beauté sombre et fatale. Il était toujours l'homme qui, à son corps défendant, l'avait poussé à accomplir le pire des sacrifices. Pour lui, Fye aurait fait n'importe quoi, et il avait commis l'irréparable : pour un homme, pour un sentiment et une idée, pour la force nouvelle que le fier kendoka lui avait insufflée quand il se croyait faible et abject, il avait donné ce qui ne pouvait être repris. Il avait tout gâché, et il ne restait rien qui soit en son pouvoir pour changer les choses. Ses yeux saphir trahirent une intense douleur que son pauvre sourire ne faisait qu'accentuer. Et pourtant, Fye savait qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste.

Dans l'allée, Kurogane avançait, droit et fier comme toujours, sa peau mate tendue sur son visage encore plus fermé que d'ordinaire, ses yeux grenats prêts à foudroyer sur place tout imprudent qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais nul ne vaquait en ce moment dans ce coin reculé, et les derniers passants allaient vers les fontaines bien plus accueillantes que les sombres chemins menant à l'étang. Il entra sous les ombres du chêne, passa sous la branche. Avec un pincement au cœur qu'il s'efforça de chasser, Fye essaya d'espérer qu'il ne le verrait pas, ou qu'il l'ignorerait, qu'il passerait son chemin. Mais il connaissait trop bien Kurogane, et ne fût pas le moins du monde étonné quand celui-ci s'arrêta et dit : « Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ». Avec un soulagement mêlé de reproche envers lui-même, Fye partit d'un rire trop joyeux à son goût, et sauta à terre, renouvelant ce qui était bien plus qu'un rituel entre eux. L'herbe ne se courba pas sous son poids quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et sa chute même prit en soi trop de temps pour répondre aux lois de la gravité.

Ils descendirent l'allée direction de l'étang, côte à côte, sans se presser, leurs mains timides se frôlant sans jamais oser un franc contact. Celles de Fye étaient si froides ! Il y avait ce soir une drôle de tension entre eux, mêlée à quelque chose d'autre : un immense sentiment de regret, si puissant qu'il semblait devoir emplir tout l'espace du parc, chassant toute âme qui pourrait par inadvertance les déranger. Kurogane regardait Fye à la dérobée, son cœur jouant aux montagnes russes devant cette image qu'il chérissait tant, tandis que son corps ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine léthargie teintée de rigidité. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait peur que le blond ne disparaisse à son contact, alors il se contentait de sa présence.

Les glaïeuls étaient en pleine floraison, et leurs teintes pastel étaient la seule touche de couleur que la lune éclairait de pâle argent, pour eux, autour de la trop calme étendue d'eau. Fye s'assit sans briser le silence surnaturel qui formait le plus souvent l'essence de leur rencontre annuelle. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé un endroit : les fleurs, les sons de l'onde qui dormait paresseusement, les odeurs lourdes et épicées de l'été finissant, le goût qui naissait dans sa bouche en présence du brun, mélange de bonheur et de violence douloureuse.

Fye demeurait muré dans ses pensés. Sa substance était trop immatérielle, il avait l'impression qu'un souffle du vent pourrait balayer définitivement son existence. Malgré tout, et probablement plus pour se donner consistance qu'autre chose, Fye attrapa un bâton. Ce bâton. Il ne savait pas comment cela se faisait que le maigre branchage n'ait jamais changé de place depuis tout ce temps. Et, à son grand soulagement, celui-ci accepta de quitter le sol pour se loger entre ses longs doigts diaphanes. Il resta un moment, Kurogane à ses côtés, à observer deux cygnes dans leur parade amoureuse, un cygne noir, et un cygne blanc. encore eux, ou leurs enfants? Était-ce une ironie du sort ou un présage ? Ils enlacèrent leurs cous gracieux. Fye sourit, apaisé. Kurogane ne disait rien. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, et Fye se doutait bien qu'il comprenait lui aussi que cette rencontre était leur dernière, qu'après cette nuit, il n'aurait plus assez de forces pour résister à l'appel des limbes. Il était temps qu'il retourne dans le cycle de la vie, il avait bien assez défié la nature.

Leur dernière rencontre. Ils auraient pu vouloir se dire tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit : qu'ils s'aimaient, passionnément, à la folie, à en mourir de douleur tant leur cœur se serrait rien que de penser à l'autre ; ou qu'ils voulaient du temps, et qu'ils étaient prêts à défier la vie et la mort elles-mêmes, après avoir défait le gouvernement qui empêchait leur amour si peu conforme à la morale, un étudiant étranger et un champion de kendo garde du corps, un homme et un homme. Mais cela eut été inutile. Ils savaient tous ces mots. Alors ils se taisaient. Fye, inconsciemment, traça les caractères du nom de Kurogane. Un sourire empreint d'une grande douceur s'empara de son visage. C'était le premier mot qu'il avait appris à écrire avec ses idéogrammes, sous l'œil vigilant du brun qui ne se gênait pas pour le corriger vertement s'il traçait les traits dans le mauvais ordre. Il aurait voulut ajouter son nom, mais il n'y avait pas de caractère pour 'Fye', et il ne souhaitait pas souiller ce sol de son nom. Un nom maudit. Fye décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne reprenne pas une dernière fois leur rituel, et il prononça, mettant autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait dans ce simple nom :

« Kurogane. »

Kurogane se retourna, et l'observa fixement un moment, sans rien dire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le sourire passa sur le visage du japonais. Son premier vrai sourire. Son dernier. Le seul. Juste pour Fye, juste pour cet homme blond qui en un instant, de longues années auparavant, lui avait volé son cœur et sans qui sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

« Cet endroit est très romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Fye, les étoiles se reflétant sans son regard céruléen comme la lune sur l'étang sombre. Sa voix douce trouvait même un écho dans la mélodie silencieuse de l'eau qui dort.

« C'est vrai que c'est beau, » approuva Kurogane, sans lâcher son âme sœur des yeux.

« C'est vraiment parfait, » renchérit Fye, et son ton en disait bien plus long que ces simples mots. Toute tension abandonna le kendoka.

Kurogane regarda Fye s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant au destin de cette nuit d'été, la perfection de son corps fin et délicat sous les fleurs à la sombre prédiction ressemblant pour lui à la plus belle œuvre d'art de la Terre. Il tendit une main pour effleurer la peau froide et illusoire de son ventre, que sa chemise à moitié boutonnée laissait voir, puis se ravisa. Il se contenta de s'allonger après de lui, et leurs âmes se lièrent à jamais pour un dernier voyage, laissant le corps encore chaud du japonais comme endormi à l'endroit même où Fye avait donné sa vie pour lui. Ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, c'était certain.

* * *

**Bien voilà. Je me suis éclatée sur les deux derniers textes. Surtout le troisième, je n'avais jamais avant cherché à faire de l'angst. J'espère que c'est réussit. Bon, au cas où, et dites moi si j'ai atteint mon objectif, mais voilà les ambiances que je voulais créer: 1. Calme, sérénité 2. joie, bonheur 3. angst 4. Mélancolie, tristesse**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci à Na-chan pour l'exercice, et à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire!**

**Eva**


End file.
